By Definition
by LugubriousLug
Summary: In which the reader, who is Jim's sibling, gets bored and turns to Sherlock for entertainment. (Wrote this a while ago so apologies if it's a bit crummy)


_Consultant (noun)_

 _A person who provides expert advice professionally._

And that's exactly what he was. An expert. You were especially bored. And dear brother Jimmy wasn't coming back from the dead any time soon. So, why not play a little game with the consulting detective?

 _Game (noun)_

 _A form of skill or sport, especially a competitive one played according to rules and decided by skill, strength, or luck._

And that's what this was spiralling into. A competition for a mastermind and a genius. But there were no rules. And you found that you quite possibly had him right where you wanted.

 _Genius (noun)_

 _a person who is exceptionally intelligent or creative, either generally or in some particular respect._

Intellect was something you both had in great measure. Your minds were like vats overflowing with it. He was smart, even managing to surprise you a few times. But not this time. What surely would throw him off was - this! A kiss smack dab on the lips. To think that such a tiny little peck could get such a reaction out of him. Well, there was a reason that Jimmy called him the Virgin. You were certain you had the advantage.

 _Excitement (noun)_

 _Something that arouses enthusiasm and eagerness; an exciting incident._

And that's the feeling that began coursing through your veins, pumping up your bloodstream as he passionately fought back. It was another fierce competition, as was almost everything between you two. Sweat beads began to form on your foreheads, your tongues battling for dominance. He was better at this than you'd thought he'd be, and you were...enjoying it? You broke apart simultaneously, both breathing hard from the effort of it.

 _Silence (noun)_

 _Complete absence of sound._

Complete absence of sound was, of course, impossible, but that's certainly what it felt like as you and he stood there staring intensely into each other's eyes, brows furrowed, pulses gradually slowing, and eyes still desperately searching each other for some sort of answer to an unspoken question that hung in the air.

 _Confusion (noun)_

 _Lack of understanding; uncertainty._

An empty grey cloud of which hung inside your minds. It concealed all thoughts but those of the other as the days went on. You halted your competition, both wondering what the hell was wrong with you. That someone could have an affect like this on you, it wasn't right. This wasn't something that happened to people like you. But then you started wanting him.

 _Desire (noun)_

 _A strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen._

You wanted him for your own. You wished you could have him. You pined for him. And you realised, when you saw his dilated pupils, took his pulse, and examined his body language that he likely felt the same. Without one, the other felt empty and disinterested in everything else around them. You had unsettled business, and you knew your game wasn't finished yet.

 _Mystique (noun)_

 _A fascinating aura of mystery, awe, and power surrounding someone or something._

Which was what you began to percieve in him, and he in you. It fascinated you. You wanted to learn more about this consulting detective. It was strange, saying that aloud. You had thought you'd known everything there was to know about Sherlock Holmes. But you had realised that you didn't know him at all. A sudden idea came to you. You had waltzed into his house unannounced holding a bottle of wine that you would share together, caught in the spur of the moment and the inspiration of the nighttime.

 _Inspiration (noun)_

 _The process of being stimulated to do or feel something, especially something creative._

Inspiration was what you brought each other, your presence enhancing each other's mind to think in profound ways, even if you wouldn't admit it at first. He even composed the most ethereal melodies for you. Which pleased you very much, as you had so carefully worded it one day.

 _Elegant (adjective)_

 _Pleasingly graceful and stylish in appearance or manner._

Which for you were his silky looking shirts, especially the sexy purple one, his black jacket with the upturned collar, his cheekbones, his hands when they were pressed together at the tips, the way he played the violin with them, and the way he drank his wine every Friday night.

And which for him was the way you walked in that black attire of yours that for some reason made him so happy, the way you stood, the way you held yourself with such confidence, and the way you looked when you walked into 221B every Friday night holding a bottle of fantastic wine.

 _Flirtation (noun)_

 _Behaviour that demonstrates a playful sexual attraction to someone._

Which was most certainly your behaviour of choice toward him. He'd even sometimes get flustered, the poor dear.

 _Sexy (adjective)_

 _Exciting; appealing._

Which was what you started telling him he was on a frequent basis, relishing in the effect that it had on him.

 _Stimulating (adjective)_

 _Encouraging or arousing interest or enthusiasm._

Which was the closest he got for a while. It always secretly flattered you, and you'd often have to hide the smile that spread across your face.

 _Enrapture (verb)_

 _Give intense pleasure or joy to._

Which was what you did to each other, muddling all other thoughts, heightening senses, sharpening the part of the mind in each of you geared directly and singularly toward the other.

 _Romance (noun)_

 _A feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love._

Which was what you believed that you and Sherlock shared in an intoxicating variety. You were sure you'd never be bored again.


End file.
